


Office Hours

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Meat Cute Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Doctor Nico is a fountain of information about her work, but the ring around her finger remains a mystery even her best students haven’t uncovered.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Study

For those who came to Doctor Nico’s office hours, you had better come prepared. She doesn’t take kindly to a lot of visitors, nor does she have a lot of patience for those who skipped class and need to catch up. But beneath the initial icy exterior, if you keep coming by and wear it away, she’s someone entirely different. 

She’ll offer tea, talk about current events, and ask personal questions. Demeanor now warm and nearly opposite from her initial impression. So, for the students in her program (the intense archeological study), they know her best. 

But even they don’t know about her husband. 

She wears a ring, and has confirmed he does exist, but that’s the extent of what’s known. Many have tried and failed to talk to her about him, but she merely brushes it off with a smile and continues the lesson. Leaving her marriage as the greatest mystery to be uncovered, rather than the rumored dig site a few states away. 

This is the complete opposite, however, for the students that find themselves in Prof Franky’s class. He refuses to use his last name, and truly would rather just go by ‘Franky’, but it makes some students uncomfortable, so a nickname deal was struck. Franky teaches mechanical engineering by day and welding/metal work at night for the trade center. 

He’s busy, loud, bright, and most importantly: He  _ loves _ his wife. 

If you talk to him for more than five minutes about  _ anything, _ he finds a way to mention her. He never says her name, only calls her ‘love’ or ‘sugar’, and somehow that’s worse. Tenured in a record time, he’s a pillar to the engineering community even though he’s still rather young. 

He’s often maintaining multiple systems and has even been known to work on the buses on campus. So, it’s no surprise to find him anywhere and in between on the grounds. But the one place that  _ was _ a surprise was Doctor Nico’s office. 

A student stumbled in, not seeing that hours had been changed, and found them eating lunch together. Franky, stretched out in the chair across from Doctor Nico with a bottle of soda to his lips, looked like this wasn’t the first time he’d been there. Doctor Nico looked up in surprise from the unexpected visitor, and as Franky swung his bare feet down, she laughed. 

_ She laughed. _

“I’m sorry, office hours aren’t until three.” She said placing her sandwich down on her small plate, “I’m a little busy right now.”

“Ooooh,” Franky crooned shooting a look back at her, “We’ll be busy?” 

Doctor Nico reached out to quickly smack Franky’s arm, and he laughed, still wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The student stood, unsure of what to do, and simply let his mind take control for a single second. A second that would change everything once he left, and the campus exploded with the news. 

“Is this your husband, Doctor Nico?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Franky never shutting up about his wife and will write it 100x over if I have to.
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
